Tequila y Vodka
by PattoG
Summary: Misteriosamente el mundo se veía sumamente interesante esa noche, lleno de colores vividos que jamás había notado e imágenes borrosas a pesar de intentar una y otra vez enfocar la vista, aun así todo le resultaba muy bonito...


.

.

.

.

Tequila & Vodka

Beyblade

Kai/Hiromi

.

.

.

.

Misteriosamente el mundo se veía sumamente interesante esa noche, lleno de colores vividos que jamás había notado e imágenes borrosas a pesar de intentar una y otra vez enfocar la vista, aun así todo le resultaba muy bonito.

Estaba un poco mareada pero aun lograba caminar, claro en precario equilibrio pero se sostenía con toda la dignidad que su borrachera le permitía en el pequeño banquito de la barra mirando las botellas detrás del barman y un vasito diminuto lleno de liquido color ámbar.

Sabia aun en medio de sus turbulentos y caóticos pensamientos que no debió beber tanto, menos aun cuando jamás había bebido algo mas fuerte que una copa de vino tinto en alguna cena, pero Takao había insistido que esa era una buena manera de olvidar las penas, una bebida tras otra que él colocaba en sus manos ella la tomaba con entusiasmo.

Pero había algo que la intrigaba…

_¿Cómo había acabado así? _

_¿Cómo termino sentada en la barra de un bar junto con Takao bebiendo su peso en tequila y vodka? _

No lograba recordar por mas que intentaba, aun que algo le decía que eso era precisamente lo que buscaba al beber así…

_Olvidar. _

Pero lo que no conseguía recordar era…

_¿Olvidar que? _

Una risa histérica se escapo de sus labios al comprender que al menos lo había logrado, había olvidado lo que fuera que quería olvidar.

-Hiromi…

Miro a Takao, o al menos lo intento, todo estaba tan borroso, los ruidos sonaban tan estrepitosos que casi no logro escucharlo, dudaba seriamente que él hubiera dicho su nombre, después de todo sobaba tan extraño…

-Hiromi… ¿Estas bien?

_¿Qué si estaba bien? _

_¿Por qué no estaría bien? _

Estaba en un bar bebiendo ese líquido ámbar que entre trago y trago se sentía caliente en su garganta, la música era buena, aun que eso solo lo suponía por que si era honesta no sabia exactamente que estaba escuchando…

-Estoy bien… muy bien…

_¿Qué le pasaría a su lengua? _

_¿Por qué le costaba tanto pronunciar las palabras? _

-Estas segura… después de lo de Kai…

_¿Qué tenia que ver Kai con si ella estaba bien o no?_

_Kai… _

_¿Por qué quería llorar solo al escuchar su nombre?_

-Después de todo estabas enamorada de él…

Lo miro fijamente con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas aun que sin derramar ninguna, ella siempre había estado enamorada de Kai, desde el momento en que lo conoció y comenzó a pasar tiempo con él.

Se enamoro a pesar de que él jamás le dijo que era correspondida, claro él la escuchaba cuando le hablaba, tomaba en cuenta sus opiniones para los entrenamientos y jamás fue grosero o descortés con ella, habían estado saliendo algunos meses pero eso no quería decir nada mas allá de que ella se había enamorado y no estaba segura de lo que él sentía.

Era feliz así, amándolo aun cuando no fuera plenamente correspondida, Kai jamás había demostrado prestar atención a ninguna otra chica, jamás mostró interés alguna en nadie mas y ella se sentía afortunada por ser su novia y poder estar mas cerca de él que las demás mujeres que lo admiraban desde lejos.

Por que aun que él no mostrara interés las mujeres si se interesaban por él, lo buscaban, le coqueteaban descaradamente y sin el mas mínimo recato intentaban seducirlo. Pero no podía culparlas, ella misma tenía problemas para contenerse de saltar sobre él en muchas ocasiones incluso cuando estaban en público.

_Miro el vasito frente a ella y bebió el contenido de golpe. _

Claro que no las culpaba, Kai era endemoniadamente guapo, con su cabello rebelde y suave, sus ojos grises, las facciones masculinas pero elegantes, su piel blanca y ese cuerpo… Kai era atractivo, muy atractivo, alto y no demasiado musculoso, apenas lo justo para resultar arrebatadoramente sexy.

Y esa manera de moverse llena de aplomo, de confianza en si mismo y aplastantemente elegante lograba reacciones en su cuerpo que jamás había sentido mirando a nadie mas, se acaloraba, sus mejillas se sonrojaban y algunos lugares insospechados de su cuerpo cobraban vida al verlo.

-Pero te prometo que le pateare el culo… no debió dejar que lo supieras por esa jodida revista…

_¿Saberlo por una revista? _

_¿Revista? _

_¿Kai? _

_¿Patearle el culo?_

_Bien, estaba confundida que tenían que ver esas palabras entre si… _

Frunció el seño intentando pensar e hilar sus pensamientos de forma coherente, recordaba que Kai le había dicho que debía viajar a Rusia a atender unos asuntos pero que volvería a tiempo para el torneo del mes próximo. De eso habían pasado ya dos semanas…

**"_El heredero Hiwatari esta comprometido con la modelo Sasha Roslyakova" _**

_¡Oh! _

_Eso era lo que había leído en una revista apenas hacia unas horas… _

_¡Claro eso era lo que quería olvidar!_

Que el hombre que amaba se casaría con otra, con una modelo de fama internacional, con una mujer hermosa y perfecta, con una mujer elegante y que había recorrido el mundo gracias a su belleza.

_¡Estupido Takao! _

Si no se lo hubiera recordado ahora no estaría llorando a mares sobre la pegajosa barra de mármol de un bar avergonzándose a si misma y quedando en ridículo, al menos nadie mas que el estupido de Takao sabia la razón de su llanto, ya se había avergonzado mucho como para agregar una humillación mas sobre su espalda.

-Hiromi…

Debería ignorar al estupido, idiota, bobo, tonto, descerebrado, inútil, de Takao. Si, esa era buena idea, lo ignoraría y bebería, una buena dosis de alcohol la obligaría a olvidar _de nuevo _lo que quería olvidar y con suerte no volvería a recordarlo.

-Hiromi…

No, no, ella lo estaba ignorando, no respondería, se merecía ser ignorado por recordarle _eso_ que ella quería _olvidar_ y que la estaba haciendo llorar como una idiota despechada en medio de un bar.

-_Hiromi… _

_Un momento… esa voz no era de Takao… _

Esa nueva voz diciendo su nombre con un ligero acento le era conocida, era profunda, varonil y tenía un ligero rastro de _preocupación _impresa en ella.

_Era de Kai… esa era definitivamente la voz de Kai._

_Estaba borracha como una cuba pero lo sabia… era él._

Levanto la cabeza de la barra y sus ojos castaños chocaron con los ojos grises de él. Estaba de pie junto a ella, mirándola sorprendido y molesto.

-Takao eres un idiota…

_Si, Takao eres un idiota._

-¿Cómo es que pensaste que _esto _era buena idea? ¿No pudiste llamar y averiguar que lo que esa revista decía _era una jodida mentira_?

_Si, Takao debiste llamar y confirmar que era… _

_Un momento…_

_¿Una jodida mentira?_

_Entonces…_

-¿_**No**_ te vas a casar?

Dos pares de ojos se fijaron en su rostro y se sonrojo al darse cuenta que había pensado en voz alta, los ojos grises de Kai la miraban con una expresión resignada.

-No Hiromi, si voy a casar…

Abrió los ojos confundida y dolida, sabia que estaba ebria, pero no se imaginaba que hasta el punto de alucinar, era obvio el se casaría con esa modelo super perfecta de pecho delicado, largas piernas y caderas de infarto, claro que no elegiría a una chica simple y sosa como ella.

-Hiromi… me voy a casar, _contigo._

Si, de nuevo alucinaba, claro tenia que ser una alucinación producto del alcohol por que era imposible que Kai Hiwatari hubiera puesto un hermoso anillo de compromiso en su dedo, era imposible que el prefiriera a una castaña plana y sin gracia que a una modelo rubia y de piernas infinitas.

Era imposible que la cargara en sus brazos cuando su embriaguez le paso factura y la hizo caer del banquillo… si seguro por la mañana cuando despertada con resaca lloraría al recordar que todo eso, lo de estar comprometida con Kai, había sido solo un desvarío provocado por el tequila y el vodka.

-Lo siento Kai, no sabia que era mentira… no la habría animado a beber de saberlo, soy un idiota debí confirmarlo antes de hacer algo, pero ella estaba tan afectada que solo se me ocurrió esto, que se desahogara un poco…

_Si, es una hermosa alucinación producto del tequila y el vodka, es obvio por que Takao se esta disculpando con alguien… _

-Eres un idiota… mañana no recordara nada y tendré que explicarle a una furiosa chica con resaca que esa foto de Sasha y de mi la tomaron cuando estábamos eligiendo el anillo que le daría a ella, a Hiromi. ¡Joder Takao por tu culpa le pedí matrimonio en un bar rodeados de idiotas como tu mientras estaba ahogada en alcohol!

_Si, un desvarío del tequila y el vodka… _

_Aun que ojala fuera cierto. _

_Ojala que al despertar este hermoso anillo aun este en mi dedo… _

_Ojala él me ame también… _

.

.

.

.

_Hacia mucho que no escribía un One-shot…no había tenido ninguna idea realmente hasta hoy, no se si se entienda, básicamente ustedes deciden si era solo un desvarío del tequila y el vodka o si Kai estaba realmente allí… _

_Que no se diga que no fomento la creatividad del lector… _

_Tal vez les resulte un tanto caótica la narración pero cuando estas **realmente muy ebrio** las ideas no son claras, todo es confuso y eso intente recrear una mente embotada por el licor… _

_Así que ahora la pregunta del millón de dólares... _

_¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Me gane un comentario? _

_Atte. _

_**Patzy**_


End file.
